


En donde estes

by Akins1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akins1/pseuds/Akins1
Summary: El fuerte deseo de Gaara perseguirá a Rock Lee a donde quiera que vaya
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba enjuagando su cabello cuando le pareció haber escuchado su nombre, creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación o tal vez el eco dentro de su mente así que no le dio demasiada importancia. Durante las clases pensó que era obra de alguno de sus compañeros tratando de jugarle una broma, pues escucho que alguien susurraba su nombre un par de veces más.

No fue hasta que estuvo solo en la tranquilidad de su habitación que se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, realmente estaba escuchando aquella voz llamándolo.

En verdad sintió miedo, no podía negarlo. 

Pasaron muchos días en los que vivió la misma situación, solo que a esto se le sumo el hecho de que empezó a sufrir pesadillas. Se despertaba muy temprano en la mañana lleno de sudor y terror, pequeñas marcas rojizas y arañazos en la piel.

Empezó asustarse, no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando. En sus pesadillas había alguien intentando hacerle daño. Un ser agresivo al que no le podía ver el rostro pero podía oírlo llamándole mientras lo tomaba de los brazos tratando de sostenerlo. Tocando su cuerpo y besando su piel.

Realmente era terrorífico.

Tanto empeoró la situación que Rock Lee empezó a sufrir de insomnio por el temor que le ocasionaba el dormir y sufrir de las mismas pesadillas todas las noches. Esto le generó un estrés realmente maligno, sus calificaciones bajaron, su rendimiento físico disminuyó en las clases de educación física, incluso su apetito había cambiado.

— Oye Lee ¿Te sientes bien?

Era la pregunta que más le hacían sus amigos. Su estado físico cambio, había adelgazado y cada vez estaba más decaído.

Su padre empezó a sospechar que Lee estaba padeciendo alguna enfermedad por lo que lo sometió a exámenes médicos pero ninguno podía darle un diagnostico de lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo.

Lee no le conto a nadie lo que estaba viviendo, tenia miedo que lo tacharan de loco o cosas por el estilo. Estuvo viviendo lo mismo por al rededor de unos meses y cuando Lee pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor entonces ocurrió.

Una mañana había despertado muy temprano por la mañana y ahí junto a la ventana estaba él. Un tipo de cabello rojo mirando la calle a traves del cristal.

— ¿Despertaste?

Lee no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía moverse

— ¿Hasta cuando seguirás así?

Rock Lee no podía hablar, por mas que trataba la voz no salia de sus labios

— ¿Cuando vendrás a mi?

Y cuando el tipo parecía darse la vuelta Rock Lee despertó. Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo lleno de sudor. No entendía que era aquello o quien era aquel tipo parado frente a su ventana.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes, además no pudo ver su rostro. Pero claramente su cabello era rojo, esa imagen se gravo en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Todo los días eran así, al despertar se sentaba sobre la cama cansado, como si su cuerpo no hubiera tenido descanso, se sentía pesado y sin ánimos.

Fue un día que las cosas subieron de nivel, de oír susurros y tener pesadillas, a empezar a ver cosas.

Pero no eran esos sucesos típicos que podías verlo de frente. Eran como manchas que se desvanecían en el rabillo del ojo pero lo suficientemente visibles para saber que algo había pasado por ahí.

Primero en su casa, luego en la escuela, en la calle. Sentía como si alguien estuviera siguiéndolo, espiándolo todo el tiempo, podía sentirlo y oírlo, porque no solo era su voz, eran pasos, sonido de cosas moviéndose. Suspiros, murmullos y eso estaba volviéndolo cada vez más loco.

Ya no podía seguir soportándolo.

Una tarde, casi pensando en que realmente se había vuelto demente y paranoico hizo lo que cualquier persona haria estando solo.

— ¿Estas aquí? — dijo con un suave tono de voz, como hablándole al viento — ¿Realmente hay alguien aquí? — esperó por un largo tiempo y resopló cansado sintiéndose ridículo por siquiera haberlo intentado.

Entonces vio como los adornos sobre su escritorio cayeron al suelo como si alguien los hubiera golpeado con dureza. Rock Lee se asusto tanto que intento salir corriendo de su propia habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta esta inmediatamente se cerro impidiéndole salir.

— ¡Por favor no! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!

Decía mientras intentada inútilmente abrir la puerta. Empezó a tener frío, casi podía ver el vaho saliendo de su boca, los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaron al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él.

— Estoy aquí

El susurró sobre su oído fue lo que lo hizo estallar en pánico. Luego de un gran grito de miedo la puerta se abrió y Rock Lee salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre.

Fue entonces que Lee le confesó todo a su padre, le conto de los susurros, de las pesadillas, de los sueños raros, de las "apariciones" y del extraño suceso que había sufrido en su habitación.

Al ver el estado de descomposición en el que estaba Lee a Gai no le quedo de otra de aceptar que lo que decía el menor era cierto. No podía ser que Lee se hubiera inventado todo aquello y actuara así solo para llamar la atención.

No sabia que hacer, a quien acudir por ayuda, cuales eran los pasos a seguir para cuidar a su único hijo. Gai no sabia por donde empezar, pero sabia que no podía abandonar a Lee e ignorar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Los primeros días dejo que Lee durmiera con él a pesar de que este tuviera ya 15 años. Sentía el cuerpo de Lee relajarse al estar junto a él.

Él no era muy fanático de esos temas religiosos, no era muy devoto de dios y los demonios ni nada de esas cosas, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Lee reconsidero la idea de leer un poco del tema en Internet. La información en la red era realmente variada e infinita, entre ellos encontró los no tan recientes síntomas de Lee.

Falta de apetito, insomnio, falta de energía. Contacto con alguien que le dijo que posiblemente Lee atrajo sin querer la energía negativa de algún ser "de otro mundo", dado que Lee era alguien con mucha luz y vitalidad.

Este artículo le recomendó hacer una limpieza espiritual en su casa. Y tal cual decía el artículo Gai lo hizo, compro velas, yerbas y demás cosas y había empezado a rezar por toda la casa como un sacerdote dando la misa.

En otras circunstancias y en otro tiempo, Gai podía haber jurado que aquello era cosa de locos pero entonces funcionó. Todo el proceso de "purificación" en casa había funcionado y Lee pronto dejó de tener pesadillas y dejo de escuchar esos extraños sonidos y susurros que lo aquejaban.

Luego de un par de semana y creyéndose libres de todo mal, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para "bien". El apetito de Lee volvió y esa energía que lo caracterizaba también. Casi parecía una obra de magia, Gai se sintió orgulloso por lo que había logrado.

Pero las cosas se tornaron muchísimo peor.

Cuando más libres y sanos se sintieron, ocurrió y esta vez Gai estaba ahí como testigo.

Una madrugada, Gai había oído ruidos extraños viniendo de la habitación de Rock lee, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde dormía Lee.

En medio del pasadizo y con la puerta completamente abierto lo pudo ver.

La silueta negra y oscura de aquel ser parado a un costado de Lee lo miraba con aquellos ojos rojos como los de un demonio. Lee estaba teniendo una pesadilla mientras este ser lo observaba desde arriba.

Gai se había paralizado del miedo, porque podía verlo, estaba ahí, parado frente a Lee susurrando cosas que no podía entender. Entonces esta presencia lo notó, lo miró directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se cerró estrepitosamente.

Gai corrió los pocos metros que le hacían falta para llegar a la puerta e intento abrirla lo mas rápido que pudo pero esta no se abría, golpeo con dureza tratando de abrirla y tampoco lo logró.

— ¡LEE! ¡LEE! — gritó sin parar lleno de desesperación al saber que su hijo estaba en peligro

El grito que soltó Rock Lee resultó aterrador para los oídos de Gai quien pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado de abrirla y ahí estaba lee, sentado sobre la cama llorando y temblando del miedo. Su cuello y sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas rojizas que se intensificaban al cabo de varios segundos.

— Tranquilo Lee yo estoy aquí, no estas solo — le dijo tomando de los brazos en un intento de calmarlo. Las sabanas estaban mojadas, Lee las había mojado del susto

— ¡ESTA AQUÍ! ¡ESTA AQUÍ! ¡ME QUIEREA MÍ! ¡ME QUIERE A MI! 

Gai lo abrazó tratando de hacer que se calmara pero Lee lloraba y temblaba cada vez más.

[...]

Casi podían ver el amanecer asomarse por la ventana, Lee había logrado calmarse gracias al abrazo y el arrullo perpetuo de su padre.

— Es a mí a quien quiere — dijo Lee con la voz ronca debido al llanto prolongado — No sé quien es pero yo

— No digas nada más Lee, olvídalo por un segundo y trata de descansar

— Esta muy molesto — dijo Lee soltándose de los brazos de su padre para mirarlo a la cara — quiere algo de mí

— Lee basta — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos rojos por el llanto, Lee tenía la mirada de un desquiciado — Olvídalo, solo por ahora, descansa un poco, no has dormido en toda la noche — le dijo acariciando sus mejillas. — Te prepararé un baño de agua tibia.

[...]

Lo veía ahí, en medio de su cama completamente dormido. Había tenido que darle una pastilla para que Lee se quedara dormido. Mientras miraba a Lee recordaba los acontecimientos de la madrugada.

Ahora podía pensarlo mejor. ¿Como era que aquello estaba ocurriendo? Pensó que todo se había terminado cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, y ahora estaba ahí con su hijo adolescente durmiendo en su habitación prácticamente sedado por una pastilla, siendo acosado por un ser de otro mundo.

Ya las cosas no podían ponerse peor ¿o sí?

[...]

Lee había perdido la batalla, se había dado por vencido, se acostumbro a todo eso que lo rodeaba, ya no se asustaba al no poder abrir la puerta de su habitación o la puerta del baño de la escuela. El susurró que lo llamaba, la silueta negra que se materializaba detras de él. Ya no le importaba. Estaba listo para morir en cualquier momento.

— Oye Lee ¿te molesta si te pido un favor?

Con pesadez levantó su rostro del pupitre para ver a su amiga que estaba hablándole

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres TenTen?

— Lee ¿Enserio no estas enfermo? Te vez realmente muy mal

— Solo dime que quieres

La castaña se resignó, esa actitud no era nueva en Rock Lee.

— Bueno, ¿puedes entregar este tubo de pintura? — le dijo mostrándole un pequeño tubo de pintura con una franja roja al final — hoy me iré temprano de la escuela y necesito entregarle este pedido a un chico del club de arte

— Bien — Lee tomo el tubo de pintura y volvió a recostarse sobre su pupitre

— El tipo al que debes de entregárselo se llama Sai, lo encontraras en el salón de arte al finalizar las clases, siempre suele quedarse solo en ese lugar

— Ok — dijo sin levantarse

— ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo

[...]

Tal y como lo había dicho la joven de cabello castaño, Lee fue al salón de artes al finalizar las clases. No encontró a nadie, solo habían un monton de pinturas y oleos de colores de animales y paisajes exóticos.

— Increíble — susurró deslumbrado por lo genial que se le hicieron aquellas pinturas.

Caminaba lento analizando cada una de las imágenes que se posaban como pequeñas estatuas sobre todo el lugar.

— ¿Te gustan?

La voz de aquel tipo lo asustó, casi grita de la impresión al verlo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

— Jajaja lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

Rock Lee negó con la cabeza mientras recobrara la respiración.

— ¿Trajiste el tubo de pintura? Tenten me dijo que lo traerías

— Sí, aquí esta — respondió Lee sacándola de su bolsillo — Tenten me pidió que te lo entregara ella iba a salir temprano o algo así me comentó

— Sí lo sé, también me lo comentó, lamento haberte hecho venir, pero realmente necesito esa pintura Lee

— ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

— Por favor no seas modesto, todos en esta escuela saben quien eres tú

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido   
El chico de piel blanca camino hasta él y tomo el tubo de las manos de Lee

— Eres el chico de la "eterna juventud" ¿no es así? Aunque en realidad no te ves muy jovial en estos momentos — dijo sentándose detrás de un marco de óleo que Lee no podía ver

— No sabía que me llamaban así

— Bueno, tienes muchos apodos, el cejotas, el chico raro, el siempre alegre y cosas así por el estilo

Rock Lee se avergonzó un poco por lo que estaba oyendo, en realidad nunca fue consciente de su fama del "siempre alegre".

— ¿Todas estas pinturas las hiciste tú?   
— preguntó acercándose nuevamente a las pinturas que lo rodeaban

— Sí, yo las pinté, lo sé, son increíbles... Estarán en exposición en el festival del colegio así que siéntete afortunado, eres el primero en verlas  
Lee se sintió un poco entusiasmado por el privilegio de ser el primero.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? — preguntó acercándose al chico, le daba curiosidad saber que es lo que estaba pintando. Puesto que el marco estaba dándole la espalda a Lee, este no podía ver nada de lo que estaba haciendo el otro muchacho.

Al llegar sus pasos frente a la pintura de Sai, se apoderó de él un increíble terror.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — preguntó sorprendido Sai al ver la reacción del chico

—¡¿Tu-u-ú cono-o-oces a ese chico?! — preguntó tartamudeando sudando de miedo.

— Claro que lo conozco, no eres el único que lo ha visto

— Oh! Gracias a dios! — dijo empezando a hiperventilar — Yo sabia que no estaba loco! Lo sabia! En realidad existe! No es producto de mi imaginación

— ¿De qué diablos hablas Lee?

— Ese tipo, estuvo apareciendo en mis pesadillas es él es él, al inicio no podía ver sus rostro pero luego empece a verlo y es él! Es él!

Decía casi gritando de la emoción de saber que no era el único al que lee estaba pasando todo aquello.

— ¿Dime tu también lo has visto verdad que si?

— Ya te dije que sí, y no soy el único, muchos en esta escuela lo han visto

— ¿Qué? ¿ENSERIO?

— Sí, ¿quieres calmarte por favor? Me estas poniendo nervioso, además no entiendo de que diablos hablas

— ¿Como que muchos en esta escuela lo han visto?

— Se Llama Gaara, fue uno de los alumnos de intercambio que recibió la escuela hace como medio año, él y sus hermanos llegaron desde una ciudad remota de muy muy muy lejano

— ¿Qué? — Lee realmente estaba muy confundido

— Es bastante atractivo ¿verdad que si? Es una belleza rara muy exótica de hoy en día, aunque también era bastante raro, si es que es palabra es suficiente para describir su aptitud.   
Lee había perdido el habla, su mente estaba tratando de procesar toda esa información

— Intente salir con él, pero me dijo que ya estaba interesado en alguien más

Todo esto era contado mientras que Sai iba pintando el cabello rojo encendido de aquel retrato.

— Me preguntó quien había sido el desgraciado que robo su atención, imagínate que alguien como él pusiera los ojos en ti, seria realmente glorioso, ¿no lo crees Lee?

Lee estaba que no podía, realmente estaba escuchando toda aquella historia, ¿era cierto?. Sai lo miraba con incredulidad al ver lo confundido que estaba Lee.

— ¿Enserio Lee? ¿No lo recuerdas? Estuvo estudiando unos 3 meses en esta escuela, es imposible que no lo hallas visto en todo ese tiempo.

— Yo..no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo haberlo visto

Sai soltó una carcajada — ¿Enserio eres tan despistado? Es imposible no recordar una belleza como esta, Vaya que eres increíble, bueno, no me sorprende viniendo de alguien como tú

Lee se quedo en silencio por un lapso de tiempo tratando de recordar haberlo visto, pero por mas vueltas que le daba no podía recordar nada de ese chico que no fuera sus pesadillas.

— ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?— Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos

— Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara

— Gaara — susurró para él

— Realmente es una pena lo que le paso

— ¿Qué le paso?


	2. Capitulo 2

— ¿Qué le paso?

— ¿Enserio Lee? ¿Es que acaso nunca te enteras de nada?

— Vamos Sai, dime que paso

— Él sufrió un accidente de camino al aeropuerto, un camión choco contra el auto en el que iba, quedo muy mal herido y entro en estado de coma

— ¿Qué?

— Oye Lee no tengo tiempo para contarte toda la historia, además todo el mundo en esta escuela lo sabe , porque no vas a preguntárselo a alguien más, incluso puedes hablar con los hermanos de Gaara

— ¿Los hermanos de Gaara?

— Sí, debido al accidente no pudieron regresar a su ciudad y se quedaron aquí en Konoha, ¿porque no hablas con ellos? Apuesto a que te van a contar la historia mejor que yo.

Lee no podía del asombro que aquella historia le provocó. Necesitaba saber más.

******

Por alguna extraña razón aquella tarde cuando volvió a casa no pasó nada de aquello que había estado pasándole, no escucho más murmullos, ni sonidos, ni objetos ni imágenes moviéndose. Sentía una extraña sensación dentro de sí, como si hubiera esperado por una verdad que él no sabia que debía saber.

Algo asi como un acontecimiento importante en su vida. Estuvo muy inquieto toda la noche. Incluso Gai se alerto un poco porque hace mucho no veía "entusiasmado" de esa manera a Rock Lee.

Lee estaba decidido a conocer toda la verdad detrás del enigmático "Gaara". Casi no durmió en toda la noche de lo emocionado que estaba por saber más, Sentía como una nueva energía invadía su cuerpo.

Casi corrió hasta la escuela aquella mañana, quería ser el primero en llegar para conocer a los hermanos de Gaara. Pero entonces ¿Quienes eran los hermanos de Gaara?.

Preguntó a varios de sus compañeros por aquella historia que Sai le había contado, muchos estaban de acuerdo con las descripciones que Sai le había dado, lo que todos le dijeron era que los hermanos de Gaara eran muy serios y que se ponían violentos cada vez que les preguntaban acerca del accidente de su hermano.

— ¡Oye!— Había oído la voz de aquella chica llamándolo en el pasillo de la escuela.

Lee se giró para ver de frente a la persona que le estaba hablando

— Escuchamos que has estado preguntando por nosotros y por Gaara

Rock Lee los vio y juró por todos los cielos que era la primera vez que veía aquellos hermanos. La chica rubia y el chico de cabello castaño.

— ¿Ustedes son Temari y Kankuro?

— Sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

— Quiero saber más acerca de Gaara

Los jóvenes muchachos frente a él se miraron cómplices en algo qué Lee no podía comprender.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? 

****

Apartados de todos, estaban los tres, los Sabaku frente a Lee y este tratando de no ponerse nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores.

— Vamos, habla ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Bueno yo... No sé como contarles esto pero

— Sin rodeos, directo al grano

Rock Lee estaba tomando valor para contar lo que le había estado sucediendo sin que la historia sonara como que lo estuviera inventando. No sabia de donde saco el valor, pero empezó hablar, ¿Qué mas daba? Su vida no era la misma y no tenia nada que perder.

Empezó contándoles el inicio de todo, los susurros, las cosas moviéndose, las supuestas apariciones, visiones y al final los extraños sueños y pesadillas que tenía y que en ellos por alguna extraña razón aparecía el pelirrojo.

— Yo no recuerdo haber visto a Gaara en la escuela ni en ningún otro lugar y hasta ayer lo vi en la pintura que Sai estaba haciendo de él, me a sorprendido muchísimo y pues yo la verdad no sé que es lo que esta sucediéndome — terminó diciendo Lee en un tono de desesperación y desánimo.

Los mayores se lanzaron miradas de seriedad, Lee no podía interpretar pero sabia que significaban algo.

— Lee no sabemos de donde hallas sacado toda esa historia pero si lo que quieres es saber más de Gaara solo debes de preguntarnos.

Lee pensó que era normal que no le creyeran, después de todo parecía un cuento irreal.

— ¿Como fue que llegaron a Konoha?   
La rubia de coletas resopló y se sentó a un lado de Lee.

— Esta escuela es muy famosa entre las otras ciudades, en nuestra escuela existe un programa que permite hacer intercambio culturales entre escuelas

— Decidimos venir a Konoha

— Pero el intercambio solo era por un mes, Uds estuvieron como 3 mese — mencionó Lee

— Íbamos a retirarnos pasado el primer mes, pero Gaara dijo que quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo, dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y que no nos iríamos hasta que lo hiciera

— ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer?

— No lo sabemos, no suele contarnos mucho de lo que hace

— Pero tenía que ver con alguien en esta escuela — mencionó el castaño.

La rubia le lanzo una mirada de reprenda y este inmediatamente se calló, este acto no fue desapercibido por el de cabello negro

— ¿Quién?

— Eso tampoco lo sabemos

— Bueno, eso explica el porque se quedaron

— Íbamos a viajar al final del segundo mes pero Gaara se puso como loco diciendo que no quería irse de aquí

— Papá hablo con la escuela en Suna y estos nos dejaron quedarnos por un mes más, si no volvíamos, iban a empezar haber problemas

— Cuando acabo nuestro tiempo debíamos de volver a Suna y así sería pero entonces ocurrió lo de Gaara

— ¿Como fue que él se accidento y Uds. no?

Los hermanos nuevamente se miraron mutuamente y la rubia respondió

— Gaara pidió ir solo en un auto aparte del nuestro, él suele hacer cosas así cuando esta de mal humor y ese día realmente estaba furioso

— Estaba molesto porque no quería irse — dijo Lee en un susurró para si mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para los otros dos

— Exacto... Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, el auto de Gaara no llegaba, luego de unos 30 min nos llamaron del hospital diciendo que el auto en el que iba Gaara se había estrellado contra otro auto

— Gaara sufrió una lesión grave en su cabeza y entró en estado de coma

— Vaya... yo... Lo siento mucho   
La campana sonó indicando el final del receso. La rubia se levanto de su asiento y se quedo mirando a Lee

— No sabemos porque el de tus "pesadillas" con Gaara, pero si gustas, puedes visitarlo, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo verlo?

— Claro, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a la salida.

Los hermanos se fueron dejando solo al pelinegro, algo en la historia del accidente de Gaara lo había dejado muy intrigado, no sabia con exactitud que era pero había algo más, algo que los Sabaku no le quisieron contar. 

****

Rock Lee iba sentado en medio de ambos hermanos que quisieran o no su mirada estaba muy fija en el muchacho de cabellos negros.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó nervioso al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre él

— No, nada — aun a pesar de haber dicho aquello, ninguno de los dos despegó la mirada de él

— ¿Enserio no recuerdas a ver visto a Gaara? — preguntó la rubia

— No... La verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo visto

– Hmm — fue la respuesta de la rubia

— Nos cruzamos un par de veces contigo, ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?

Lee empezó a dudarlo, si antes había pensado estar muy seguro, ahora con tanto cuestionamiento la verdad no estaba muy seguro. Solo negó con la cabeza.

Luego de eso, el camino fue un poco tedioso. No entendía porque la mirada curiosa de ambos hermanos. Talvez pensaban que Lee estaba loco.

— ¿En donde estamos? — preguntó Lee al hermano mayor de Gaara, al ver que iban por un camino diferente al de la ciudad

— A casa, obvio — respondió

— ¿Qué? ¿No íbamos a un hospital?

— No, Gaara esta en casa

Lee veía el vecindario de casas muy grandes y elegantes. No se imaginaba que los Sabaku fueron una familia adinerada. El auto se detuvo frente a una casa con un hermoso jardín.

Rock Lee no podía ocultar su asombro, el lugar era realmente muy hermoso, era completamente diferente a donde él vivía.

— Vamos

Los tres bajaron del auto, en la entrada esperaba un hombre joven de mirada gentil y cabello de una tonalidad rubia que Lee nunca antes había visto.

— Bienvenidos, me da gusto que hallan regresado

Ambos muchachos respondieron de la misma manera, al parecer era el tío de los hermanos.

— Él es Rock Lee, viene a visitar a Gaara

— Mucho gusto — dijo Lee haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo

— Bienvenido Rock Lee, me da gusto que Gaara tenga visitas

Si la casa por fuera lo asombró, el interior realmente deslumbró a Rock Lee.

— He oído mucho de ti Rock Lee

— ¿Eh? ¿De mí? — dijo mirando a los hermanos Sabaku

— Sí, por medio de

— Tío Yashumaru, Rock Lee es efectivamente el chico "siempre alegre", ese del que te contamos que comentaban en la escuela — Dijo la rubia en un acto rápido por cortar lo que estaba diciendo el mayor

— Oh! Entiendo...

No paso desapercibido las miradas cómplices que ellos intercambiaron.

— Vayamos al comedor, el almuerzo esta listo

— No sé preocupen por mi yo solo

— No, no te preocupes, siempre hay lugar para uno más en la mesa — dijo el castaño tomando de los hombros a Lee mientras comenzaba a empujarlo con dirección al que era el comedor.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, fue entonces que Lee conoció un poco más la historia de los Sabaku. El padre de Gaara era el gobernador de Suna, lo cual explicaba el porqué de los "privilegios" de los hermanos, el tío Yashumaru era el hermano mayor de la fallecida madre de Gaara y que los había acompañado durante el viaje y que fue una suerte de figura "materna" para el pelirrojo.

Luego de aquella pequeña plática Lee se sintió un poco más en confianza. Además, conocer detalles acerca de la familia de Gaara le dio una especie de "familiaridad". Conoció detalles de la infancia de Gaara que jamás se imagino saber. Al parecer ambos compartían muchas cosas en común.

La vida da giros inesperados, un día te encuentras atormentado por la presencia de alguien a quien nunca habías visto, y otro día te encuentras almorzando con la familia de esta persona. Entonces Rock Lee comprendió que lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible.

— Lee, hay algo que quiero mostrarte

— Temari — dijo Kankuro con voz seria.

— Tranquilo, todo está bien — le respondió a su hermano — Sígueme Lee

Lee no dijo nada, solo siguió sin entender que pasaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía los nervios a flor de piel ¿Acaso la estaba llevando con Gaara?. Rock Lee se iba imaginando como sería el lugar en el que estaba Gaara y que es lo que haría estando frente a él.

La rubia lo condujo por unos pasadizos de la planta alta y se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca. Lee se quedo estático detrás de la rubia. Tratando de calmar a su acelerado corazón.

La rubia se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio para que Lee ocupara el lugar en el que ella estaba. Sin decir nada y con una mirada nerviosa, como pidiendo permiso para abrir aquella puerta, el asentimiento de la rubia no se hizo esperar.

Giró la perrilla de la puerta con miedo, como si lo que hubiera adentro seria algo sagrado y peligroso que no debía mirar. Pero entonces lo vio. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta es la habitación de Gaara, pensé que te gustaría verla — dijo la rubia a un lado de él

Rock Lee se calmó, regulo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón cesaron. Pero en su mente estaba preguntándose ¿porqué quería él ver la habitación de Gaara? ¿Para qué? Al que quería ver era al mismo Gaara, no a la habitación vacía de su ausencia.

— Vamos, pasa, puedes echarle un vistazo

Lee no quería ser grosero, en realidad no quería entrar ahí, en ese lugar no había lo que él estaba buscando, pero rechazar la propuesta de la chica seria una falta de respeto y Lee era muy respetuoso de los sentimientos y aptitudes de las mujeres en general.

Es verdad, la habitación de Gaara era un lugar amplio y muy lindo, todo ordenado y limpio. Lo sintió, esa sensación de ser observado y ser seguido, lo sintió sobre su piel.   
No, no era la presencia de Temari, porque podia diferenciar la fuerza con la que su piel se erizaba. Era él, Gaara.

Nuevamente sintió ese estrés y miedo que había sentido esos últimos meses.

— ¿Sucede algo Lee? — dijo la rubia al ver cómo el menor se paralizo en medio de la habitación.

— Sí, es solo que yo... — guardo silencio al ver como alguien paso por detrás de la rubia

— Tú ¿Qué? — preguntó alzando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando lo que Lee estaba por decir

— No, nada, yo quisiera poder ver a Gaara

— Bien, vamonos, Gaara esta en otra habitación — dijo la rubia girándose. 

Lee la siguió rápidamente, cerrando con mucho temor pero a la misma vez rapidez la puerta de la habitación de Gaara.

— Papá dijo que seria mejor acondicionar otra habitación para Gaara y bueno, en realidad todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso. No queríamos dejarlo solo en un hospital.

La joven rubia giró por otro pasillo, a diferencia del resto, este pasillo terminaba en una puerta.  
A lo largo del pasillo habían repartidos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del día y dejaban sus cortinas danzando con el suave viento.

Rock Lee lo recordó, esa imagen se había hecho presente en sus sueños, pero en sus pesadillas todo era mas tétrico y aterrador.

— Ve

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo solo?

— Claro, dijiste que querías ver a Gaara, él esta ahí en esa habitación, yo estaré en el living esperando con Kankuro y el tío Yashumaru. Toma el tiempo que necesites

Sin decir nada más se fue, dejando sólo a Lee.

Se armo de valor, nuevamente se sintió nervioso, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente otra vez. Esta vez estaba seguro, que detrás de esa puerta se hallaba Gaara. Camino lento, sintiéndose cada vez mas nervioso.

Las cortinas rozaban con él cada vez que avanzaba, como si cada una de ellas le diera un abrazo de pésame cada vez que se acercaba más a Gaara.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de la puerta y con su mano temblorosa sobre la perilla sintió que no podía abrirla. No sabia si fueron sus nervios o lo hizo por algo más.

— Por favor, déjame entrar — dijo en un susurró con voz de ruego.   
Y como si hubiera mencionado una clave secreta, la puerta se abrió y ahí frente a él estaba Gaara.

Acostado sobre una cama de sabanas blancas, su rostro emanaba paz y tranquilidad, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

El suave sonido del viento al bailar con las cortinas y el pitido de la máquina eran como una melodía tediosa que le impedía hablar.

Frente a él estaba el "monstruo" de sus pesadillas, el terror de cada noche, el murmullo sobre sus oídos, la sombra que lo seguía, el ser que había cambiado su forma de vida, el ser que le estuvo robando la luz de su alma.   
Pero Lee no sintió miedo, no sentía nada.

Al lado de la cama de Gaara, había una silla, al parecer en donde solía sentarse Yashumaru para acompañar el "sueño" de Gaara. Pero esta vez seria el lugar de Rock Lee, que sin apuro tomo asiento mientras miraba las finas facciones del pelirrojo que descansaba sobre la cama.

Su piel era blanca y parecía muy suave, sus cabellos era de un rojo fuego y sus ojos cerrados, estaban pintado de unas marcadas ojeras.   
Lee se atrevió a tomar la mano libre de Gaara, estaba fría, "como un muerto" pensó Lee. Posó su otra mano sobre la mano de Gaara para darle más calor.

Sí, su piel era tan suave como Lee se lo imaginó. Entonces lo entendió, era el calor de Lee lo que Gaara había estado esperando.

Rock Lee se sintió un poco miserable por haber sentido un poco de rencor hacia el pelirrojo que atormentaba sus sueños, porque esos sentimientos impuros solo habían estado corrompiendo su alma y no lo habían dejado pensar con claridad que lo que Gaara había estado buscando era calor de una mano cálida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus labios mientras unas suaves gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Porque ya no sentía miedo, al tocar a Gaara sabia que las cosas no serían igual, que todo iba a cambiar y serian mucho mejor. Que todo eso que lo había estado atormentando desaparecería.

No sabía lo que había estado buscando y sin querer al final lo encontró. Tal vez fue que ambos compartian cosas en común el porque la presencia de Gaara lo había estado siguiendo, pues no había otra explicación.

Unas pequeñas risas salieron de sus labios, intensificó el agarre de sus manos sobre la de Gaara y con voz animada habló.

— Yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes por eso Gaara 

****

Luego de aquel primer encuentro, Rock Lee prometió visitar muy seguido a Gaara, y tal cual lo hizo, casi a diario visitaba la habitación de Gaara.

Ni bien cruzaba la puerta de su habitación, rock Lee hablaba y platicaba como si Gaara estuviera escuchándolo o fuera a responderle en algún momento. Peinaba su cabello y le leía historias, le cantaba suaves melodías y divertidas canciones.

Creció en él un sentimiento de cariño y amor que nunca antes había sentido. Y aunque Gaara no respondiera, Lee estaba muy seguro que el otro podía escucharlo y sentirlo. 

****

— Es bastante terrorífico

— Sí, lo es

Ambos hermanos estaban compartiendo el té en el jardín, justo debajo de donde daba la ventana de la habitación de Gaara, podían oír como Lee se reía y hablaba de lo divertido que habían sido las clases ese día.

— Gaara ya de por si me daba miedo, con esto no pienso molestarlo nunca más.

La rubia bebía una poco de su té mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano.

— Ahora entiendo porqué pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación, No sé como lo hizo, pero logro hacer que Lee viniera a verlo — dijo soltando el aire en sus pulmones

— Lo que siempre quiso

Esa era la verdad, el motivo del porqué Gaara no había querido irse de Konoha, su gran motivo siempre había sido Rock Lee.

Temari lo sabia, siempre lo supo, desde el primer momento en que vio como la mirada de Gaara seguía la imagen de Lee cuando estaba pasaba frente a ellos. No era simplemente casualidad, ese chico habia captado con su luz la mirada y el interés de Gaara.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó, el como Gaara intentaba saber mas detalles de la vida de Lee o como buscaba la manera de acercarse a él, el siempre querer estar cerca de él o el simple hecho de saberlo todo con respecto a Lee.

Ese chico de pobladas cejas y cabello negro se había vuelto la enfermiza obsesión de Gaara. Cuando supo del interés de Gaara hacia Lee, sabia que su hermano no se iría de ese lugar hasta tener por completo la atención de Lee. O mejor dicho, el tener por completo a Rock Lee.

Solo bastaba ver el interior de la habitación secreta de Gaara para darse cuenta de cuan obsesionado estaba con él. No había rincón en ese lugar que no estuviera cubierto por alguna foto o imagen de Lee. Sus libretas llenas de apuntes de los lugares y actividades que Lee realizaba a diario, conocía muy bien todos sus horarios.

Llegaba a tal punto su obsesión que inclusive robo la chamarra de Lee de su propio gabinete en la escuela sin que este se diera cuenta y estaba ahí, guardada en su habitación secreta junto a los objetos "perdidos" de Lee.

Gaara habia sido tan cuidadoso y tan cauteloso que Lee nunca notó su presencia, nunca notó la mirada fija que lo seguia a todos lados a donde él iba.

Gaara había deseado con todo su ser que Lee fuera suyo, tanto que su alma no pudo descansar tranquila hasta obligarlo a dar con él. Porque él no podia acercarse a Lee, pero Lee si podía acercarse a él y Gaara había hecho todo lo posible porque así fuera, todo de una manera magnífica, tan magnifica que resultaba aterrador.


End file.
